Les sentiments du départ
by AsukaTirento
Summary: A l'aube de son départ pour Kanto, Lilie, entourée de ses amis et ses proches, ignore que son frère veille toujours sur elle. Attention : sous-entendu Yuri ; si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.


**Un petit One-Shot sur la relation Lilie/Gladio, que j'apprécie énormément. C'est rare de voir des liens fraternels dans Pokémon et la relation de cette famille est assez tordue, donc j'ai voulu essayer de l'approfondir. J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

 **P.S : Juste pour information, je définie l'âge des protagonistes vers quatorze ans, et non onze.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède évidemment pas Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Les sentiments du départ**

Gladio n'avait pas voulu être présent lors du départ de sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas faire comme Tili ou Moon et se présenter à elle en lui souhaitant un bon voyage avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'elle reste ici. Personne ne comprendrait son intention, alors que tous les amis de Lilie ressentaient la même chose. Mais au lieu de le déclarer honnêtement, ils préféraient mentir en insistant Lilie à accomplir ce voyage, ils refoulaient volontairement leurs sentiments pour qu'elle puisse partir sans regret et sans remords. C'était pathétique.

Mais peut-être n'était-il pas mieux en restant dans l'ombre au lieu de se montrer ? De quoi avait-il si honte pour refuser de se montrer devant sa sœur, pour enfin prendre son rôle de grand frère au sérieux en lui souhaitant un bon voyage et en l'encourageant à poursuivre ses rêves ?

Gladio sentit quelque chose lui tirer la manche et se tourna vers Silvallié. Son fidèle pokémon le regardait avec insistance. Un message silencieux passa entre eux.

— Je sais Silvallié, je sais, dit finalement Gladio en soupirant. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'aille la voir et que je dise « Bonne chance petit sœur » ? Elle a beau être ma sœur, on n'a jamais été très proche. Et quand je vois l'occasion de pouvoir nous rapprocher, elle part. C'est peut-être juste le simple retour des choses. Je suis parti du Paradis Æther sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que t'emmener loin de cet enfer. Aujourd'hui c'est son tour de partir sans regret et sans aucune inquiétude. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter dans son choix simplement par pur égoïsme. Je n'ai pas le droit de la juger pour ce qu'elle fait. Elle a toujours fait les meilleurs choix, contrairement à moi.

La conversation s'arrêta là, alors que Gladio retourna observer le départ de sa sœur sans être vu, caché derrière le bâtiment de l'office de tourisme. Tili venait d'enlacer Lilie. S'il le pouvait, Gladio les aurait séparés. Il savait parfaitement que Tili était très proche de sa sœur, peut-être même un peu trop proche d'elle.

— Tu as trois secondes pour t'éloigner d'elle... marmonna Gladio, sachant pertinemment que Tili ne pouvait pas entendre sa menace.

Heureusement pour Tili, Gladio n'eut pas besoin d'envoyer Silvallié à l'attaque puisque le petit-fils du Doyen de l'île s'écarta presque aussitôt, un immense sourire béat au visage.

— Mmh, tant mieux pour toi...

Il n'écarta cependant pas l'idée d'envoyer Silvallié si quelque chose lui déplaisait. Est-ce que cela comptait quand le professeur Euphorbe s'approchait, avec sa femme, pour dire au revoir à Lilie ? Il ne savait pas il n'aimait pas le professeur Euphorbe, mais ce n'était sans doute pas une raison suffisante pour faire intervenir son fidèle pokémon. Et puis, il savait que Lilie appréciait bien ce couple. De plus, comme le professeur Euphorbe et le professeur Pimprenelle avaient veillé sur elle, il se décida à être clément envers eux. Passa ensuite la Capitaine d'Epreuve d'Ula-Ula – s'il s'en rappelait bien, son nom était Margie –, Paulie, la Doyenne de Poni puis celle d'Akala, Alyxia.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne : Moon. D'ailleurs cela surprenait Gladio que la nouvelle Maitre de la Ligue n'ait rien dit pour le peu qu'il la connaissait, Moon était quelqu'un de gênant et bruyant. Mais, étonnement, elle ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire doucement à son amie. Il trouvait cela très mystérieux, et assez inquiétant. Qu'allait faire ou dire Moon ? En fonction de la jeune fille, il pouvait envoyer Silvallié derrière elle – même s'il savait parfaitement que Moon n'aurait aucun problème à se défendre.

Finalement, Lilie se tourna vers Moon. Il n'était pas difficile à comprendre que cet adieu était très différent des autres. Lilie était la première amie de Moon à son arrivée à Alola. Elle avait été à ses côtés durant toute son aventure et, d'une certaine manière, était au centre de ses problèmes, quoi que cela ne parut pas vraiment déranger Moon. De plus, c'était Moon qui avait tant changé Lilie. Grâce à la dresseuse, la jeune fille timide avait gagné en assurance, en conviction. En une année, Moon avait réussi à faire de Lilie une toute autre personne que celle qui avait vécu toute sa vie sur l'île artificielle du Paradis Æther. Comment auraient-elles pu imaginer devoir si rapidement se dire au revoir ? Surtout : comment se dire au revoir avec de simple mots qui pourraient décrire simplement mais efficacement leur relation ?

Alors, à la surprise générale – et au proche arrêt cardiaque de Gladio, Moon fit un geste inattendue. Elle se pencha vers Lilie et l'embrassa. Si Lilie fut surprise, elle ne fit pourtant aucun mouvement pour se retirer.

Gladio fut si surpris qu'il ne sut comment réagir : devait-il juste être choqué ou énervé ? devait-il agir et intervenir ou rester en retrait et ne pas se montrer ? devait-il crier sur Moon et la menacer ou discuter calmement avec elle – avec des menaces sous entendues et consignes très claires sur son comportement avec Lilie ?

Qu'importe ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, il n'eut pas le temps de se montrer que, soudainement, que le sifflet du navire retentit, avertissant les passagers de son départ. Moon se sépara de Lilie et, toujours souriante, l'attrapa par les épaules.

— Allez, tu dois y aller sinon tu vas rater ton voyage !

Et sans laisser le temps à Lilie de dire quoi que ce soit, elle la poussa sur la passerelle avec ses bagages. Lilie ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la sirène retentit une nouvelle fois. Elle glapit et rejoignit le pont. Aussitôt deux matelots qui se trouvaient là retirèrent la passerelle. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le moteur du navire ne démarre.

Caché dans son coin, Gladio croisa les bras. Elle allait partir. Sans qu'il lui ait dit au revoir. Cela était sans doute mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à lui pendant son voyage.

— Lilie ! cria Tili. Surtout, prend soin de toi !

— Tili dit vrai, poursuivit le professeur Euphorbe. Surtout n'oublie pas que le plus important est de faire confiance à ton instinct ! Ne doute pas de toi !

— Et profites bien de Kanto ! ajouta le professeur Pimprenelle. Tu nous enverras des cartes postales de Kanto !

— On attendra ton retour, Lilie ! clama Moon en s'approchant du bord du port. Quand tu reviendras, on ira voyager ensemble à travers Alola !

— Ouais, Moon à raison ! approuva Tili, près d'elle. On fera un combat ensemble pour voir lequel de nous trois a le plus progresser ! Alors fait de ton mieux !

Ils souriaient et tous deux, faisaient de grands signes à la jeune fille qui, depuis le bateau qui s'éloignait, se refusait à pleurer.

— LILIE !

Moon et Tili sursautèrent. Ils regardèrent avec étonnement Gladio les pousser pour s'approcher du bord. Sans s'intéresser à son entourage, Gladio regarda sa sœur, elle-même étonnée de le voir et lui cria :

— Garde à l'esprit que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous ! Je continuerai de m'assurer que la Fondation Æther œuvre pour le bien des pokémons, alors ne t'en fais pas ! Surtout, ne change pas et poursuis tes objectifs ! Et ne regarde jamais en arrière, c'est compris ?

Il se tut et prit de profondes et lentes respirations. Voilà, c'était fait. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il devait dire, il venait d'accomplir son devoir de grand frère, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il sentit Moon et Tili poser leurs mains sur ses épaules mais les ignora, se concentrant sur le visage de sa sœur qu'il ne reverrait plus avant un long moment. Il tenta de retenir chaque détail comme cette nouvelle détermination qui embrassait son regard, sa nouvelle façon de coiffer ses cheveux qui montrait un renouveau, l'absence de larme qui prouvait que sa petite sœur avait bien grandi. Mais, dans ce regard, il pouvait également voir un soulagement, celui d'avoir la confirmation que son frère veillait sur elle, qu'il était à ses côtés à tout moment.

Ce fut la dernière chose d'elle que Gladio vit avant que le bateau ne soit trop loin pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un point à l'horizon.

Pour une fois, assez rarement pour le souligner, il sourit, tout comme Moon et Tili. Puis il se tourna vers Moon et croisa les bras, reprenant une expression stoïque.

— Moon, toi et moi devons avoir une discussion importante sur ta relation avec ma sœur.

Moon le regarda droit dans les yeux, surprise, avant de rire nerveusement. Oui, cela allait être une très longue conversation...


End file.
